<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Повелитель зимы by Vivisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650723">Повелитель зимы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha'>Vivisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fantasy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зима — это мир контрастов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Повелитель зимы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драббл к повести, которая когда-нибудь, наверное, будет написана.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Свежий снег хрустел под лёгкими, почти невесомыми шагами. Блестящие льдинки переливались в лучах низкого зимнего солнца.</p>
<p>Он на мгновение замер, наслаждаясь застывшей красотой леса, уснувшего на время холодов. Втянув морозный воздух — и почуяв аромат схватки, — он улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Загнанный зверёк выскочил на поляну, ведомый инстинктом борьбы за выживание. Хищник серым пятном бросился ему наперерез и быстрым движением — человеческий глаз не уследил бы — перекусил добыче горло.</p>
<p>Сестра заблуждалась, называя его владения царством смерти. Нет, зима — это мир контрастов.</p>
<p>Горячая алая кровь на ледяной белизне снега. Смерть одного ради жизни другого.</p>
<p>Однажды вся планета станет именно такой. Однажды он нанесёт последний, смертельный удар — и завершит танец зимы и лета, продлившийся слишком долго.</p>
<p>Впрочем, в его новом мире найдётся место и для людей. Слабых, хрупких людей, возомнивших себя властителями планеты.</p>
<p>Он задумчиво хмыкнул, обдумывая пришедшую в голову идею. Его сестра всегда любила якшаться с людьми — так отчего бы не последовать её примеру? Отчего бы не присвоить себе её очередную человеческую игрушку?</p>
<p>Да, если побеждать, то побеждать во всём. Он не только разгромит сестру на поле битвы, но и превратит её смертного любимца в послушную марионетку, перекроив его на свой вкус.</p>
<p>И наступит вечная зима.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>11.12.2017</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>